¿A quien escogeré?
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Kakuzu y Hidan se odian, pero no pueden evitar amarse el uno al otro. Aún así siguen discutiendo hasta que a Hidan se le agota la paciencia y deja a Kakuzu. Meses despues encuentra consuelo en brazos de otro. KakuHidan y otras parejas. YAOI
1. Un amigo es

**Titulo original del Fanfic: ****¿A QUIEN ESCOGERÉ?**

**Disclaimer****: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Aunque me muera por hacerlo. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Contiene yaoi, Violencia y malas palabras xD (Yaoi: HOMBRExHOMBRE)**

**Summary: Kakuzu y Hidan se odian, pero no pueden evitar amarse el uno al otro. Aún así siguen discutiendo hasta que a Hidan se le agota la paciencia y deja a Kakuzu. Meses despues encuentra consuelo en brazos de otro. KakuHidan y otras parejas. YAOI**

_**Un amigo es…**_

_**Un amigo es quien puede escuchar la misma historia por segunda vez como si fuera la primera. **_

"Te acuerdas, Kakuzu? Hoy por la mañana..." Kakuzu lo interrumpió.

"Si, lo recuerdo, me lo has dicho un millón de veces y comienza a fastidiarme…"

_**Quien te deja llorar en su presencia. **_

"¡Hidan! ¡Pareces una niñita de preescolar llorando por su mami! ¡Deja de actuar tan inmaduro!"

"¡P-pero Kakuzu!" Dijo entre lagrimas un muy adolorido Hidan "¡Me duele! Mi pierna salió volando ¡¿Como esperas que no llore si duele tanto?"

_**Quien te ayuda a superar momentos difíciles.**_

"Oye Kakuzu…"

"No molestes, Hidan"

_**Quien te aconseja bien.**_

"_Sería mucho mejor si te suicidaras de una vez Hidan! Deja de ser una molestia y andando"_

_**Quien se preocupa cuando no llegas a dormir.**_

"Una noche en la que descansaré como bebé, sin Hidan, parece que estoy en el cielo…"

_**Quien te defiende delante de los compañeros.**_

"Hidan… esa mujer de allá…" Señalo Kakuzu "Comentó que Jashin no existe…"

"¡Joder! ¿Que? ¡La mataré!" Rápidamente Hidan se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr contra la mujer, a quien gritaba miles de insultos; y mientras tanto Kakuzu sacaba un libro y decía en sus pensamientos 'Que fácil es engañar a Hidan, el cuerpo de esa mujer vale una buena recompensa.' Y así Hidan seguía siendo atacado por esa mujer, incluso llegó a perder un brazo y su pie. (¡Si esa mujer era Sakura! ¡Ya se imaginaran con que fuerza era golpeado Hidan!)

_**Quien, cuando esta contigo, no hace trampas y nunca te hace daño.**_

La cabeza de Hidan salió volando por arriba de los arboles. "¡Kakuzu! ¡Viejo avaro! ¡Pudrete Hijo de…!" Gritó un muy enfadado Hidan, mientras seguía volando por los aires.

_Por eso… Kakuzu no era amigo de Hidan, se odiaban, pero Kakuzu no imaginaba cuando odio le tenía Hidan. Era comúnmente tratado como basura, como si a nadie le importará.  
>Lo sabía ni siquiera a Pein, su jefe, le interesaba si regresaba vivo de una misión. Pero… ¿Le importaba que el, no le interesará a nadie? ¡Claro que no!<em>

"_Jashin-sama me ama" Es frase era su consuelo. "Seguiré vivo solamente por él. Desde ahora y en delante seguiré caminando, viviendo y si es posible 'amando' Solamente por Jashin-sama"_

Pero como ya sabrán, Siempre existe ese _alguien_ al que de verdad le interesas. Y que obviamente siempre oculta sus sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Pero que va? ¿Quién será? ¿Kakuzu? ¡¿Quién?


	2. Bajo la Lluvia

**Bajo la lluvia.**

**Notas: **¡Siento tanto que haya tardado como Casi siete meses sin actualizar! Se que no cuentan las excusas pero: NO TENIA INSPIRACION. Hoy me llego como de repente, comenzó a llover y. . .¡BAM! ¡Salio esto! Espero que al menos les guste. Hshshs

Y bueno, si no les gusta la pareja que elegí (PeinxHidan) Podéis recomendarme otra que asi de rápido os complazco y la cambio por la que elijáis.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

-¡Pein! ¡Kakuzu no me quiere!

Hidan abrazaba fuertemente a Pein y se desgarraba llorando a más no poder.

Pein lo miraba petrificado.

Nunca había visto a Hidan tan destrozado.

Ambos estaban en el medio del solitario bosque. La lluvia empezaba caer cada vez más fuerte sobre ellos.

-Calmaos Hidan. -Empezaba a decir el de Pelo anaranjado dándose cuenta de su situación. -Ven, vamos a la cabaña. Me lo contarás todo y verás que todo se solucionará.

Pein lo condujo hasta su cabaña, a escasos diez minutos del bosque cada vez más lleno de niebla.

Hidan y Pein solían quererse y cuidarse mucho, casi como hermanos. Hacía ya tiempo se habían dado una oportunidad de hablar con respeto, y eso funcionó, se conocieron y ahora eran inseparables.

Pein era unos cuantos años mayor que el otro Akatsuki.

Hacía un par de años que Hidan había comenzado una relación con un Kakuzu

Aunque a Pein no parecía agradarle mucho Kakuzu. No le simpatizaba, aunque parecía amar a Hidan y se lo demostraba en su presencia; El de ojos verde no era del agrado entero del frío amigo de Hidan.

Muchas veces se lo hacía saber, pero a Pein le importaba la felicidad de Hidan y sólo por ello aprobaba aquella desagradable relación entre ambos. Kakuzu le parecía un sujeto insensible y brusco y vaya que lo era.

Sin embargo, no intervino.

Hasta ahora.

-.-.-

Hidan lloraba a más no poder. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su albino cabello alborotado. Lucía demacrado y sus hermosos ojos violeta, siempre brillantes y llenos de vida; ahora estaban marchitos y opacos.

Pein y él se sentaron en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, en aquella pequeña y modesta cabaña propiedad del Líder.

-Dime, qué fue lo que pasó.

-Kakuzu, me dejó. ¡Me dejó por otro Infeliz! ¡Por alguien mejor que yo! ¡Ya no me quiere! ¡Soy tan poca mierda!

-No digas esas cosas. -Pein comenzaba a irritarse. Sabía que Kakuzu era un perfecto patán.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Él me lo dijo! -Hidan chilló encolerizado. -¡Me cambió por otro y me pegó!, No como siempre solemos hacerlo, de verdad me lastimo esta vez. Me dijo cosas desastrosas, me azotó contra el piso, me pisoteo, me arrojó...

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir? ! -Los ojos de Pein relampaguearon.

-¡Kakuzu me pegó! ¡Me pegó! ¡Me abofeteó y arrojó al suelo! ¡Me dijo que no valía la pena! ¡Que merecía algo mejor que yo! -Y echó a llorar tanto que casi se queda sin aire.

Pein se llenó de ira.

-Escúchame bien Hidan, nada de lo que te dijo ese bastardo es cierto. -Lo tomó de los hombros fuertemente. -Está equivocado, solamente sabe decir estupideces.

Hidan negó con la cabeza intentando contener el llanto.

-¡Hidan veme a los ojos! -Pein lo tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro.

Lo miró a los ojos, y se enfureció más al ver su alegría diezmada, y sus ojos convertidos en vacío.

Debajo del ojo izquierdo de Hidan; un moretón empezaba notarse una vez que se le retiraba el húmedo cabello del rostro.

-Soy tan poca cosa. -Decía. -Tan poca cosa.

-Iré a poner a ese bastardo en su lugar. -Pein se puso de pie completamente decidido.

-¡NO! -Chilló Hidan aferrando fuertemente a Pein de la cadera. -¡No vayas Pein!

"-¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Pein aferró los puños y mordiéndose los labios profundamente frustrado, se sentó nuevamente.

-Solamente porque sé que me necesitas es que me quedaré. -Dijo serio, y entonces volteó a verlo y sonrió.

Hidan intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo.

-Ven. -Dijo el usuario del Rinnegan.

El albino obedeció acercándose.

Y éste lo abrazó fuertemente.

Hidan siguió llorando, pero silenciosamente. Sobre su pecho.

-Prométeme que no vas a permitir que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar. -Dijo Pein abrazándolo.

-Lo prometo. -Dijo este penosamente.

-Y también prométeme que no vas a permitir que alguien te vuelva a tratar como algo que no eres. Hidan, ese idiota no sabe lo valioso que eres. Me da gusto que te haya dejado porque alguien como él jamás podría valorarte. Significas mucho.

Hidan no decía nada, solo intentaba contener su llanto y tampoco podía hablar pues estaba asombrado de la calidez que mostraba Pein, él nunca era así.

-Desahógate. -Susurró.

Y Hidan rompió en llanto nuevamente.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**ATENCION:** Tengo pensado hacer una historia de Universo Alterno, ¿ustedes que pensáis? Su opinión es muy importante. Gracias.

_¿Que os ah parecido? - ¿Os a gustado? - ¿La odiáis? _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
